<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Parting of the Ways by jehall2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378375">A Parting of the Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehall2/pseuds/jehall2'>jehall2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust No One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Sam friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Winter Soldier happens before Iron Man 3 in this Universe, post AOU, pre CW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehall2/pseuds/jehall2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony responds differently to his teammates backlash about Ultron and the addition of Wanda Maximoff to the Avengers.  He may feel guilty, but Tony Stark doesn't roll over for anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied M/M - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust No One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sat leaning forward on the conference table, eyes down, hands cupping his mouth (mostly to hide his grimace.</p><p>	“I think we can all agree that we simply wouldn’t have won without her.  If it means that we have to step up and take a few hits to repay that favor . . . Well, right is right,” Steve shrugged.</p><p>	“Does Cho agree,” Tony looked up finally and moved his hands, looking Steve in the eye for the first time.</p><p>	“Tony, Cho is med-staff,” Steve scoffed.  “She has nothing to do with team decisions.”</p><p>	“Will she work with or for the woman who kidnapped and terrorized her, Steve?  That is worth discussing.  Cho is revolutionary in her field and saved Clint’s arm and his marksmanship with her cradle before any of this shit even went down.  Are you saying that her expertise isn’t worth it because she’s not on the front lines?  Her trauma’s not worth it,” he added with a glance to Falcon who sat frowning before glancing back at Steve.</p><p>	“What about Wanda’s trauma?  She lost her only remaining family in this little battle—a battle primarily caused by you, Tony.”  Steve’s face was blank and his eyes cold as he looked at Tony.</p><p>	“I’d like a moment with the original members and Maria right now, if I may,” Tony asked still staring down Steve as they fought for dominance over the issue of Wanda Maximoff.</p><p>	There was some shuffling around as the others all stood and began leaving the room.  Rhodey placed his hand briefly on Tony’s shoulder and Sam glanced at Steve once more with a loaded look (“Do you want me to beat him up?”) before swaggering out after Rhodey.  Clint was leaning back with his feet kicked up on the table, but his arms were crossed over his chest aggressively.  Natasha watched . . .  and waited.</p><p>	“I’m going to say this once, and I wanted to say it in front of all of you without our newest recruits to protect any team dynamics in the future.”  He looked around the table, his mouth set in a grim line.  “What happened with Ultron was tragic.  I will feel guilty over this for the rest of my life, but where it counts—this was out of mine OR BRUCE’S hands.  Note that I added Bruce.  We worked on Ultron together in all of its stages to prepare for the eventuality of a Chitauri-like invasion.  An invasion the size of which “Doing it together”,” he mocked, rolling his eyes,” will have little to no impact.  The presence of the portal AND a nuke that we had not even planned for were the only things that won the day for us, Steve.  And you all know it.”  This time he looked at Thor and Nat.</p><p>	“I don’t see what this has to do with the events of Ultron,” Nat smirked, but her eyes were just as cold.</p><p>	“Then let me tell you.  Bruce worked with me because safety protocols called for it.  I have more experience in AI than any scientist IN THE WORLD, and nothing has ever gone wrong.  You ALL lived in the tower with Jarvis, MY SON!  I know you know this, but it is convenient to put the blame for what you don’t understand on someone or something that you do.  So, let’s clear this up.”</p><p>	With that Tony turned to Thor.</p><p>	“The key element that impacted the birth of the entity that called itself Ultron was not my program, it was the scepter as it interacted with that program without mine or Bruce’s knowledge or interference after an extreme surge of electricity that disrupted my servers, Mr. God of Lightning.  Furthermore, you and Steve both gave me permission to study the scepter with the understanding that we might need that information.  That is what Bruce and I were doing—just like we did when we used the Tesseract’s statistics to look for the scepter on the helicarrier.  You can’t just pick and choose when your scientists’ studies are worth it once something has gone wrong.  That’s a convenient memory you have there, Thor.  </p><p>	And you might recall that I’ve spoken of an impending war FOR YEARS NOW, and was blown off.  If you are wondering why I didn’t keep you up to date on the daily work towards defensive systems to protect from that eventuality—well there you have it.</p><p>	Instead of trying to understand or even positing ideas that might help—and NO, WE’LL DO IT TOGETHER, is NOT A PLAN—you chose to look away because it interrupted your many valuable missions against a threat that counter-terrorism works against consistently to good effect.  Excuse me if I felt the need to address the much larger elephant in the solar system.”</p><p>	“Tony,” Steve started.</p><p>	“No!  I’m not done.  I pulled your asses out of the fire when SHIELD fell, and I have continued to do that for you as a member of this team, but when I needed you,” he huffed, looked away and looked back.  “You mocked and ignored.  When he got mad,” he added, pointing aggressively at Thor, “because an unknown factor caused Ultron and held a mere mortal up by his very mortal throat, none of you said a word.  None.”  Here he looked at Steve specifically.  “Thank you, Captain.  I feel so valued.”</p><p>	“Tony, you have to understand,” Natasha began, in that soothing yet ever so patronizing voice of hers.</p><p>	“I’m going to stop you there.  No, I don’t.  I understand perfectly well.  You see, I’ve run teams and businesses for years.  I know what expendable looks like.  And Cap here completely reinforced it when he took Maximoff’s stance on Vision five minutes after she switched sides—you know, when she realized Ultron wanted to destroy all of humanity and not just me and you.”</p><p>	Tony noticed that Clint was watching the by-play intensely.  And Thor had yet to speak up, even against Tony’s complaints about him.  Instead he was watching with a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>	“Cap, once again, allowed a threat against a soft, squishy human when he threw his vibranium shield at me while I was outside of the armor.”  He looked at Steve intensely.  “If I had not made the advances I did during the incident with the Mandarin—which you did NOT know about—I would be dead right now, Cap.  And you would be a murderer.  Not protecting the innocent, but for taking the word of an ex-hydra agent that volunteered for human experimentation out for revenge over a teammate that has worked with you for years.”</p><p>	“In the name of protecting their country.  JUST LIKE ME!” Steve yelled, jaw tense.</p><p>	“WRONG!  Sokovia was involved in a civil war when my weapons were used, not a war of occupation.  And there was no war when they volunteered for Hydra several years later.  This was a ploy for revenge, and let’s be frank here, Cap, if you invite her onto this team, it’s a parting of the ways.  I will not protect and house someone that wants nothing more than revenge on me for something that I was only loosely involved in, AND will go to the lengths that she has to get it.  There is no moral, ethical reason for her to take the steps she has in this situation that will EVER be acceptable.  That you think there is, well, it’s frankly terrifying.</p><p>	“He makes a good point,” Clint finally said, slamming his feet down on the floor.</p><p>	“You wanted her to join,” Steve said incredulously.</p><p>	“I felt bad for her, but she does have it out for Tony, and I hadn’t considered that Ultron might really have been out of his hands, Cap.”</p><p>	“You thought I did this on purpose,” Tony said, just as incredulous now.</p><p>	“It went online in the tower,” he shrugged.</p><p>	“Jarvis is dead!  Sacrificed to win the day.  You think I planned this?”  And everyone could hear the crack in his voice this time.  Thor looked apologetic and sad, and even Steve looked as if he was thinking of the tower’s AI with real grief.</p><p>	“The fact of the matter is that Wanda Maximoff is powerful, Tony.  Too powerful to be out on her own.  We have a chance to make a positive change in her life here,” Natasha said finally, ever the pragmatist.</p><p>	“That’s SHIELD’s manifesto, Natalia.  No.  Your argument relies on true reform.  And you won’t be able to tell if Maximoff has reformed because you are suggesting that she has absolutely no repercussions for the choices she has made for years now—not just during her time with Ultron, but during her time with Hydra.  Ultron just demonstrated that her allegiance is as questionable as yours. There has to be some sort of consequence for reform.”</p><p>	“A monitor,” Maria supplied.  “We construct a monitor that withholds her quite frankly frightening powers when she is off-mission.  If she’s sincere about reform, she’ll accept it.</p><p>	“Fair.  I’ll work with her in that case, but SHIELD—and don’t pretend, Hill—will house her, fund her, and make all arrangements for her Visa.  I’m not stepping up to make her problems go away.”</p><p>	“Come on, Tony,” Steve sat back, disgusted.  “We’re already talking about keeping her powers locked up.  Isn’t that enough.  She’s a kid!”</p><p>	“She’s the reason that Jarvis, MY KID, is dead.  No!”</p><p>	“You did that,” Steve said, sitting forward.  “I’m just as sad about Jarvis, but YOU did it.”</p><p>	“Why do you think it was the Witch,” Thor asked suddenly.</p><p>	“You guys all described your visions to the team.  I had a vision in Strucker’s bunker just before I took the scepter.  All of you were dead and the Chitauri were over-running the earth.  Steve had just enough breath left to blame me and say it was my fault because I didn’t do more to stop it.”</p><p>	Steve looked shocked.</p><p>	“I would never, Tony.”</p><p>	“You’ve been blaming me for days now.  Can it,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.  “I’m pretty sure now that it was Maximoff.  Her brother was there, so she probably was too.  I had scrapped Ultron’s programming, but felt so much terror at the thought of another invasion that I revisited the idea with Bruce and rushed through processes that I normally wouldn’t.  I would likely have complete quarantines in place for any tests on the scepter, for example.  As I said, I know better.  At the same time, the scepter was there, and we all know what its effects can be.  I wasn’t at my best—and part of that was probably her and her witchy mind powers.  I note that she’s said nothing about that,” he added, looking significantly at Steve.  “One questionable ally is enough for me,” he said with a final dig at Natasha.  She simply scoffed.</p><p>	“A fair assumption.  We should ask the Witch about it and then, should she give an appropriate answer, we should make the deal.  I cannot remain on Midgard forever.  You need more powerful allies.”</p><p>	“That’s a plan then,” Clint said.</p><p>	“It’s not fair to keep her out of the compound.  She needs a home, a family.”  Steve looked at Clint and Natasha with wide, wet eyes that really just made Tony hate him a bit more.</p><p>	“Then you can move in with her, Big Brother, but not on my dime,” Tony muttered, rising from the table.</p><p>	“Nat did her time when she switched sides, Cap.  No one wanted to work with her for years.  Seems a fair trade for getting out of the trouble she’s in.”  Clint stood, clapped Cap on the back, and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team makes their offer to Wanda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to chain me!”</p><p>	The Avengers, all of the Avengers, sat around the compound’s common room with Wanda in the center of one small couch.  Rhodey was struggling not to roll his eyes at Tony, and Sam was looking at the girl sympathetically.  Vision sat a little too close, holding her hand and staring at Maximoff in a way that made Tony cringe a little.</p><p>	“This is pretty standard when you’ve been on the wrong side, kid.  You’ve got to make it up before you get the payday.” Clint looked at her with sympathy, but it was clear that he felt the deal was reasonable.</p><p>	“I fought with you!”</p><p>	“And you fought against us,” Tony said.</p><p>	“I fought against you, Stark,” she muttered with a glare.</p><p>	“And with no thought for collateral damage.  That’s not the way we roll in any police, military, or paramilitary group.  That’s what separates us from the terrorists, Maximoff.  Just to clarify,” Rhodey said, crossing his arms.</p><p>	She sneered at Rhodey, already hating him since he was clearly on Tony’s side.</p><p>	“We have other things we need to know as well.  What all happened with Cho, for starters,” Hill asked, back to business.</p><p>	“She was fine,” Maximoff shrugged.  “I’m sorry, but Ultron was clearly powerful.  Working with him was the only way we could be safe,” she said with big eyes directed specifically at Steve.  She really did have him all figured out.</p><p>	“Not good enough,” Natasha said, surprising Tony.  “If your choice is based on who’s the most powerful, we can’t trust you to get us out of a bind.  Try again.”  She was kinder on the last, as if directing a pupil.  Now Tony understood.</p><p>	She huffed.</p><p>	“I just kept Cho in line with a bit of a threat here and there.  Ultron did most of the work on that score,” she shrugged.</p><p>	“And that makes it all okay,” Tony muttered.  </p><p>	“And what about the Iron Man,” Thor asked, standing tall and proud with his arms crossed over his broad chest.</p><p>	“What about him,” she muttered again, petulant to the end.</p><p>	“Did you never attack his mind as you did the rest of us,” he asked.</p><p>	Her eyes darted away for a split second.  Clint and Steve had clearly missed it, but Natasha, Tony, and surprisingly Thor had all caught it.</p><p>	“He wasn’t there,” she said thoughtfully.</p><p>	“Before,” Tony clarified with a harsh look.</p><p>	“You just want to blame me,” she screeched at him.</p><p>	“You’re in his building right now asking for help from a team that he primarily funds.  Grow some manners,” Rhodey huffed.</p><p>	“That’s enough,” Steve said finally.  “Wanda, what about Strucker’s bunker?  Were you there?  Did you see Tony?”  His voice was gentle, cajoling.</p><p>	She looked up, clearly caught.</p><p>	“A nudge.  I gave him a nudge.”</p><p>	“That you didn’t feel the necessity to admit to,” Thor challenged.</p><p>	“Why should I.  You already decided the truth,” she grunted, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>	Tony clapped his hands loudly.  Sam and Clint both startled.  “OK.  I’m not seeing any underlying sense of regret, morals, or ethics that we can even use as a foundation here.  This lady is completely selfish with a resume that only has terrorist and supervillain on it.  Why are we bothering here?”</p><p>	“I only saw her save the world, Stark.  The world that your technology was threatening,” Sam added and Wanda smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>	“And who put that technology on your back and you in the air, Wilson?” Tony said, pointing to the Wings in the corner of the room.  “Try again.  We have CCTV evidence of Maximoff and her brother working with Ultron all over the world and throughout this little escapade.  Don’t throw stones in glass houses, by the way.”  And Tony turned away.  Wilson was clearly not as reasonable as Steve and Natasha tried to paint him.  That was good to know.</p><p>	“Tony’s got a point,” Rhodey added.</p><p>	“Of course he does,” Sam said, throwing his arms up in a huff.  “You ever gonna get your lips off his white ass, Rhodes?”</p><p>	“Insult the Colonel again, and those wings will be off your back and you retired so fast you won’t know what hit you,” Tony said softly.  “I have no patience for that sort of comment, Wilson.  Rhodey has always had his own opinions and standards.  I usually use him for a sounding board, not the other way around.  You’re entirely too hypocritical for my tastes considering you’ve been Captain America’s yes-man since he went jogging with you once.  He’s not called Captain World for a reason, and you consistently show the same sort of blinders that Steve has since he woke up—even though you’ve been “awake and aware” for the past thirty years.  Sokovia’s politics and reality is not the USA’s.  You have little to no background in what she has done in the last several years.  But I’ve been reading quite a lot lately,” he added, looking straight at Maximoff.</p><p>	“Every soldier must train,” she said softly.</p><p>	“But not every order is acceptable to follow, is it,” he asked, just as soft, before standing up suddenly.  “Either you don’t know the difference between right and wrong . . . or you simply don’t care.  I’m not comfortable with either or those realities.</p><p>	“I’m rescinding my vote in favor of our deal.  Maximoff goes, or Iron Man and all that he brings to the table goes as well.”  With that, Tony stood and left the room.  Rhodey smirked and followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda reacts, makes an offer, and makes an ally.  Nat acts Widowish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to sit here and wait for them to come lock me away.  Stark ruins lives!  That is all that he does.  He will make sure to bury me,” she sobbed.</p><p>	Steve had his arm around Wanda’s shoulder, hugging the girl to his side as she cried.</p><p>	“We can’t let him do this, Nat.  It’s not right.”</p><p>	“I don’t see you convincing Tony.  All of his points were completely valid,” she said with a shrug.</p><p>	“And you’re ok with that?”</p><p>	“Tony funds the Avengers.  Without his agreement, we don’t have the money or means to do what we do.  It’s out of our hands.”</p><p>	“That’s unacceptable.  You know that Fury is out there.  Hell, Tony even called Maria out about it in the meeting.  I say we go to him.”<br/>	Natasha laughed.</p><p>	“You think Fury will take her on?  He believes in assets that he can control.  He’ll lock her away so fast you won’t be able to blink, Rogers.”</p><p>	“Not if we don’t let him.”</p><p>	“I’ve got nothing against Wanda,” Nat said with a soft look at the still sobbing girl.  “Though you’re going heavy on the water works there,” she added with a smug smile, and—to Steve’s shock—Maximoff abruptly stopped crying.</p><p>	“You will not protect me,” she asked petulantly.  “You are no better than me.”</p><p>	“Wrong.  I am better than you.  More effective anyways.  And that’s what matters in this business.  Power only goes so far if you don’t know how to use it.”</p><p>	“I know how to use it,” she said slyly.  “I can help you save your Bucky, Steve.  Will you protect me now?”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”  Steve was practically vibrating in his seat now, but remained laser focused on Wanda’s every word.  She smiled, and it almost made Natasha shiver to see it . . . almost.</p><p>	“Come now, Steve.  I’ve been in all of your heads—at least for a time.  I know that you immediately thought of what my addition to your team could mean for your dear friend. “</p><p>	“You think you can heal him?”</p><p>	“I know that I can give you back the friend you desire.” Steve’s smile was beatific, but Natasha had recognized the careful wording that Wanda used.  She waited, listened.</p><p>	“Do this for me and I’ll make sure you are in, Wanda,” Steve smiled easily.  He got up quickly and strode from the room.  He would get tony on their side again.</p><p>	“Make sure you remember whose side you’re on,” Natasha said.  Rising gracefully as she unsheathed a knife and began cleaning her nails in a decidedly threatening fashion.  She left with a sly grin, feeling Maximoff’s stare on her back.  A little reminder wouldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conclusion of a sort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sat at his desk, leaning back with his hands steepled beneath his chin, and silently observed Steve.</p><p>	“I’m not sure why you are coming to me with this.  I’ve made my position clear, Cap,” he added as he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>	“Tony, I just want you to think about this.  Wanda can bring an enormous boon to the initiative.  You’ve argued for years that we need to expand.  Well this is it.  This is our chance to finally expand and realize our dream!”  </p><p>	Tony watched Steve practically bounce in his seat and marveled at how America’s golden boy could play a crowd.</p><p>	“You know, I think people forget this about you sometimes,” he said softly, looking up at Steve from under his lashes.  It made Steve’s breath catch for a moment.</p><p>	“What,” he asked, his own voice going soft in response to Tony’s sudden shift.</p><p>	“That you were an actor on a stage before you ever made it to the front lines.  Let’s be clear, Steve.  I’m too smart, and wary, of you for you to ever play me like you do the others.  Even Nat—oh, I’m aware,” he added, cutting Steve off before he could begin.</p><p>	Steve and Tony both leaned back in their seats and watched each other for a moment.</p><p>	“You do impress me, Tony.  I’ve always been awed by how you think even if it makes me VERY nervous sometimes.”</p><p>	“And I think I forget how very strategic minded you are.  There was a point to how you decided to play this, and a point to that reveal.  So, what is it?”  Tony smiled and cocked his head.  They stared at each other, neither willing to look away again.  It was a familiar dance between them, though it had never been as dangerous as this before.  And if they were both honest with themselves, they liked the challenge even if it also drove them crazy at times.  But Tony and Steve were both aware that they were at cross purposes here.  Steve knew why, but Tony did not.</p><p>	“Trust me enough to see where this will take us.  I won’t let anyone hurt you, Tony,” Steve added as he reached forward and put his hand on Tony’s.</p><p>	“You know, I think you mean that.  That may be the most honest thing you’ve said to me today.  The thing about you, Steve, is that you are a man of intentions.  You think that if you try—well, that’s good enough.  But your decisions have disastrous repercussions, Steve.  I know, because I’m usually stuck on clean up.  More important, I have the very same problem.  The difference is that I acknowledge that while you refuse to accept that in all of the ways that matter, you and I are just alike.  And with this, no, I can’t trust you.  I’m quite certain that you’ll put Maximoff’s desires before my needs.  That’s something I won’t live with.  I have no investment in that woman.  I don’t want anything to do with her, if I’m honest.”</p><p>	“Don’t make me choose, Tony.  Please.”</p><p>	“You already did, Cap,” Tony said with a sad smile.  “I hope that I won’t see you again.  You can see yourself out when you’re ready.”  Tony stood and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>